Living For Her
by Amy Eaton
Summary: Harry's twin sister is hailed as the girl who lived and is pampered but there is something in Harry's eyes. I've been Undeniably obsessed with TRHP stories for the past month so here you go my lovelies
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**I got some wonderful constructive criticism on this story being a bit confusing, so I've decided to come back and do some editing.**_

**_Harry is the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling, but the plot is mine, and I don't appreciate thieves! You have been warned!_**

* * *

Harry Potter didn't like to show off, least of all the inch long lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He had gotten the wound when his twin sister saved them both. When the spoiling had begun it had seemed right to the boy that his sister would get the attention, Harry hadn't done anything special. What neither of Rosy Potter's parents realized was that the attention that came with being the Girl-Who-Lived had spoiled the girl's personality.

The Potters doted on the little girl and all of the praise and gifts had gone to her head. No one wanted any of the attention to fall on the younger twin but fall it did. When people met Harry the first thing they noticed was Harry's eyes, the enchanting green was often described as emerald but anyone who had fought in the Wizarding War I was well aware that the bright colour was the same as that of the life ending Killing Curse. People were unsettled by the colour and the way that it seemed to cut through anyone who fell under the child's gaze. The discomfort the child caused never faded, and his sister made sure that everyone knew he was a freak so he had never had friends. Without friends the small boy turned to books for company, he allowed the words to carry him away and when he didn't understand a word he went to the dictionary the Potter Family House Elves had retrieved for him and learned the meaning. In this way, he learned to read. Stealing his sister's discarded workbooks gave him what he needed to learn how to write like this Harry began his education which he continued through more independent study.

Harry wasn't old enough to realise that the rose coloured glasses needed to come off until his little sister was born. Harry could see that Rosy wasn't a nice person, but their parents loved her anyway, and he couldn't bring himself to stop wanting that. When Harry tried to tell his Momma that Rosy was picking on Neville the woman took him inside and put him in time out for telling lies about their little hero, and Harry spent the night thinking about how being nice to his sister might help him win his Mommy over. James forgot to get Harry as they were leaving the World Cup Final but Harry brushed it off as a simple mistake.

Harry allowed his desperation for love to grow until he was doing handyman jobs around Godric's Hollow for money, because maybe if he were less of a monetary burden, then his parents would like him more. His patrons often tried to comment on the maturity and determination that the child shows during a job, and Harry had hope that they would be proud of him, but they stopped noticing when Rosy got her newest interview. The final breaking point came when Harry was eight and Lily gave birth to a second child. Harry was often called into the baby girl's room to watch his little sister while Rosy held a press conference or book signing, but Harry didn't mind. Mere months after Calla Lily Potter was born she had her big brother wrapped around her finger. The little boy happily spent some of his money on simple toys for the girl and often gave her his own finger to chew on as he massaged her gums when she began teething. Harry officially broke ties with his family when Lily stopped coming in to relieve Harry of babysitting duty. Harry cried for the little girl as he saw a repeat of what happened with one-year-old Harry. The tears he shed that night solidified the eight-year old's resolve never to let his old family ruin his life again. Harry and Calla Lily became a package deal, and the parental bond continued to grow between them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N: Back with the editing guys. I know it must seem even more confusing now but remember that things will have to get worse before they can get better!**_

**Disclaimer: Recognizable characters, scenes, and settings are all the property of JK Rowling but this is my plot and Megan is my character. Enter stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take but do not earn. Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**_And now, please enjoy the story!_**

Harry looked, warily from the slightly yellowed parchment on his desk to the innocent face of his little sister. It became clear that Cally hadn't been the one to save Harry's letter from a permanent death in the weekly incineration cycle, a three-year-old wouldn't understand the importance of the letter. Harry had resigned himself to the occasional bouts of good parenting that could be brought on by an absence of Rosy or an over-presence of Harry. Evidently Harry was around too much.

James had crashed into Harry's room brandishing the lightly singed envelope, "Hey, look what I found in the trash! You got your Hogwarts letter!"

It was clear that James believed Harry hadn't seen the letter at all, "Oh? I suppose I should read it then." There was no way Harry would be confronting the Potters until Cally was safely under her big brother's guardianship. He had grown used to the painful days of affection but Cally still believed in the Potters and Harry wasn't prepared to watch her break under their neglect. He was prepared to weather the caring side of James and Lily to keep them from giving his sister false hope.

"Trust me, son, you will love Hogwarts and I'm sure you'll get into Griffyndor! Did I tell that it was my house when I was a student? Your mom too!"

James looked expectantly at Harry but if there was a good response to that then Harry didn't know it. "Ok, dad, I will send my acceptance letter in soon!"

Mustering up fake excitement was hard under any circumstance but Harry's mental walls were challenged more than ever when James reported that he had already sent the letter in with Rosy's. With Rosy gone and Harry more present in Potter Manor than ever James and Lily were forcing their presence on Harry at every possible moment. In his efforts to prevent interaction with their biological parents they had begun making the trip to Diagon Alley more often. Cally had fallen in love with the Knight Bus and, seemingly, the off-season Quidditch player serving as the conductor over the summer. When the small family boarded Barry, the conductor, would hold Cally for Harry as he got situated then helped situate her in a conjured car seat.

Naturally, Barry took notice of the two kids that took the Knight Bus to the shops every day and the next day their tickets were already paid for and the two seats next to his own had been saved for them. The first day Harry had been nervous and on edge the whole ride but as the days turned into weeks both of the children grew at ease around him. The final wall broke down between them when the decrepit bus driver, Ernie, told Barry that he could take the rest of the day off. "I want you to go with those kids and find out about what brings them to Diagon every day alone."

Barry was happy to do as the old man asked as he was growing suspicious of their living conditions as well. When the Bus pulled up to the curb Barry and the kids both got out, "Would you guys mind taking me around with you? I don't really come down her often."

It seemed that Harry was going to say no but then he shifted Cally's weight in his arms. Barry offered to carry the heavy three-year-old during the trip and the ache building in Harry's arms compelled him to say yes.

Barry became a regular fixture in Harry's life as he offered to teach Harry flying and Quidditch. The closeness that developed between the two gave Harry the strength to face Hogwarts.

_**A/N: Sooooo, originally I was planning on touching up on the writing only but then I was re-reading the whole story when I realised that the whole thing felt so rushed and I ended up not really liking my Harry. Because of how little I like it I will also be editing the plot line, if there is anything that you really want me to keep from the original storyline then please message me or if you have suggestions on how to further improve then please message me. Basically, just keep the reviews coming in. They feed the mental sweatshop and those guys deserve some love!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/n: I'm officially back in the US now. Staying with my sister until I start college. Chapters are slowing to a trickle, but they won't stop completely anytime soon! PROMISE!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable but as far as the plot and little Cally... the way is shut. The dead built it, and the dead keep it. The way is shut!**

_**Enjoy my lovely patient readers!**_

Harry looked at the solid brick wall to the innocent face of Barry, "Dude, no! I don't believe you!"

Unsurprisingly James and Lily had forgotten to bring Harry with them to the train station, so unsurprising that Harry had planned for them to forget him. The afternoon before he was set to get on the train he had made plans for Barry to pick him up from Potter Manor. Barry didn't ask questions anymore, so he agreed to bring his broom to escort the forgotten Potter's.

It was fortunate that Cally liked being held by Harry, but it was even more fortunate that the Goblin's had believed Harry about the Potter's neglectful behavior. Harry had been given permission to take Cally with him to Hogwarts. The order was indisputable, even by James and Lily themselves. If Harry had agreed to the goblins would have pushed for Harry to be emancipated and given custody of his little sister but some small part of the boy was still hopeful that his parents would realize what is going on and a bigger part was unwilling to risk his baby sister starving because his neighbours suddenly decided that they didn't want their lawn mowed by an eleven-year-old handyman.

The adult handed Cally over and then took off toward the solid barrier at a dead run. Harry looked at the bricks in bewildered awe then shrugged and sat Cally atop the heavy second-hand trunk. As he ran toward the pillar Harry couldn't help letting his mind drift toward the condition of his school supplies versus those of Rosy. Rosy had received a brand new, heavily enchanted trunk from Sirius for their eleventh birthday as well as James' invisibility cloak. Remus, the least neglectful of James' friends, had given Harry a large bar of chocolate but he had given Rosy the Maurader's Map. Harry's gifts had amounted to a broom from Barry and a small stuffed animal from Cally. Harry celebrated his birthday that night as the happiest night of his life. In the privacy of his bedroom, Barry started to adopt the glow James had lost by neglecting his youngest daughter.

Barry helped Harry push his trunk up the stairs then, once he found a compartment, into the overhead compartment. Arriving early and not having any parents to bid goodbye Harry hugged Barry and strapped Cally into a magically secured car seat then settled in to wait out the ride.

Harry was pleased to discover that Cally was a wonderful deterrent. Only two boys were willing to brave her giggles and gurgles to sit beside Harry in his compartment. Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy hadn't gotten along when they had met in the doorway of the compartment but after a few hours of playing peekaboo with a giggly Cally under the watchful eye of Harry Potter they had begun to realise that neither of them is as different as the world would have them believe. As the three tentative friends stood in the hallway outside the Great Hall they whispered about what house they thought they would belong to. Harry reckoned Griffyndor simply because the Hat was known to hear a family name and make assumptions. Neville hoped for Griffyndor for his Grandmother but thought he was probably going to be in Hufflepuff. Draco, naturally, thought he would be in Slytherin because he had the cunning and he felt the constant need to prove himself worthy of the Malfoy title. When the stern Deputy Head, Professor McGonagall, guided the gaping first years into the Hall Draco and Harry chimed into to tell Nevill everything they had learned about the main room of Hogwarts.

Harry was unsurprised when whispers flared up around the Hall at his sister's name but he was even less shocked that the Hat had tried to put her in Slytherin. The poor enchanted hat had only gotten out the S when Rosy grabbed the slit serving as it's mouth, and what followed was a very heated argument between the Girl-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain and a magical object much too old to be disrespected in such a way. By the end of the argument, Rosy adopted a confident smirk and released the abused Hat so it could yell out Gryffindor. When Professor McGonagall called out Harry's name her voice was not the only one that sounded slightly confused. With all the confidence that his independence had taught him, Harry walked up to the Hat and allowed it to slip over his eyes.

A relieved whisper floated through Harry's consciousness, "Oh, thank you, child! Your sister's brain was awfully loud!" Harry's mind went straight to Cally but the Hat interrupted, "No, dear boy, the child of your heart is gentle and kind!" The words left an ache of kindness, "I refer to the sister of your blood! Now, I would like to focus on you for a moment. I must be one of the few to do so!" The child immediately thought of Barry and Cally, "Yes, child, they love you an awful lot! I must tell you, child, I have never seen one who would fit so well into each House. You get a rare privilege, you may decide where you shall go!"

"I don't care where I go. I just want Cally and I to be accepted!"

The Hat seemed to consider for a moment then the voice grew dimension and echoed across the Hall, "Slytherin," before diminishing into Harry's mind once more, "Good luck child! You will need it!"

_**A/N: There you have it! I do believe that this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Please leave a review, the guys in the sweatshop have worked hard and your reviews will go to buying them a nice water cooler! Favorites will fill the water cooler!**_


End file.
